Starry Night
by ADarkLoveWrittenInInk
Summary: Everything is bustling in Halloween Town with just a few days before their big hit: Halloween. But unknown to any, before the Mayor finds out, Jack Skellington has disappeared to take care of a little business. Sally worries for him as when he is on his return home a storm breaks out, almost as if not wanting Jack to return to his love and home. Will he make it home?


It was just days before Halloween within the town of Halloween. Everyone was busy decorating; hanging bat-lights, the children craving jack-o-laterns, and the fountain was flowing with fog. The Mayor was busy annoying everyone with his car as he sounded out orders for the civilians of Halloween Town to complete; most of them already knew their jobs as Jack had given them months before hand.

Halloween it was a special holiday for the beings of Halloween Town, not only because that was the name of their job but they enjoyed what they were able to do. Everyone within the town was some form or another of "monster" that was able to scare humans. But out of all of the beings within Halloween Town, two were most known that was of Jack Skellington and his lover, Sally the Rag doll.

Every since Jack's idea of taking over the holiday of Christmas and trying to be Sandy Claws, Sally and him had been together since. Wherever Jack was Sally was there, and wherever Sally was her lover was there with arms wide open to protect her if need be the case. But as of now, no one had seen the rag doll nor the Pumpkin King as of late.

The house in which they shared, which was Jack's seemed only eerie silent almost too eerie silent for the town. The house had been decorated as just several days before hand, Sally and Jack had been busy putting up the decorations. Now, though, the house was dead almost as if the life had been sucked out of it. But within the house there was life.

Sally sat on the edge of their bed as she looked around the empty feeling house. Zero, their ghost puppy, laid at her feet as a sadden expression laid upon his face. The female rag doll turned her head as she looked at the cold, empty side of the bed in which her lover would have laid in this early morning. But that was not the case, for just a few days ago Jack had said he needed to leave the town for a few days. Sally had protested for hours, pleading with him to stay as the town needed him but most of all she needed him. Jack as only shook his head as he stated it was important that he go take care of it. The female rag doll remembered his sweet, gentle kiss goodbye before he'd left.

A sigh escaped the female as the doorbell screamed as someone waited at the door. She stood up a she made her way towards the winding staircase, before she stepped down the stairs with quiet steps. Her hand rested on the handle as she looked at whom was outside. When she found it was the Mayor, she quickly unlocked the door before looking to the Mayor, "Hello."

"Hello Sally, is Jack home," the Mayor asked with his cheerful face showing.

Sally knew when she told him the news that his cheerful face would slide around and show his scared-out-of-his-mind face. In a way, she thought of him as a two-faced man but not in a bad sense of mind but because of what he could do in changing his facial expressions. Finally, she told him that Jack had gone away on business and that she was rather uncertain of what the matter was nor when he would return. Just as she had guessed, the Mayor's head did a full three-sixty as his cheerful expression was gone. In its place was the scared expression.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Mayor, but when Jack is needed we all know he will go. If he didn't he wouldn't be the Jack we all know and love. Though, I can promise this, as he promised me, he will be back in a few short days."

"B-but! Halloween is only a few short days upon us! He should have known better," the Mayor cried.

Sally just shook her head as she turned her head as if she had something cooking within the kitchen, "If you will excuse me, I have a few things I need to finish up in here."

"Yes of course, give my regards to Jack when he returns."

She nodded she would as she closed the door, locking it once more in place as she moved back up the winding staircase to their room. Her eyes watched as storm clouds moved in quickly. A clap of thunder was the only warning before rain poured down without mercy. Sally hugged herself tightly as she watched the storm roll in, "Please Jack, please be safe and careful."

In the driving rain, a tall skeletal figure walked. His arms wrapped around himself as he tried to find warmth. Even being a living skeleton he still gave off what little heat he could muster with his bones rubbing together. The rain forced its way through his clothing as he became soaked. He shook his head as he stepped over the soften ground. He had traveled from his town back to the fortress that had once belonged to Oogie Boogie to take care of the last remaining items within the fortress. He had never dreamed that he would be walking home in a down-pour of a storm.

As the hours progressed, the rain never let up. Jack was soaked to his core as he gave a cough. His body hurt as he forced himself to move on. His only thought being when he'd be able to see his Sally again. As the sky blackened more and more, the rain just became colder. His stepped were forced as the hour of midnight came around, it was harder to take those steps as he moved closer to the cemetery that was just outside the gates of Halloween Town. But still the rain would not let up, almost as if it was making sure he would not return home. Jack gave a grin as he knew better, he had to make it home back into the arms of the woman he loved, and back to the town in which was his home.

It was just a few short days before Halloween and he knew he couldn't miss it. Halloween ran in his blood all the way from England, Kentucky, and France. He had been known as the Pumpkin King for centuries, and he wasn't about to let a drenching storm claim that title from him. With the new found energy, his steps came easier as he pushed his way into the cemetery that laid just before Halloween Town.

As the cemetery passed behind him, he slowed to a stop as he stood before the gate of Halloween Town. When he showed his presence, the gate pulled up as he entered into the town that he called home. The rain continued down as he walked down the main street of Halloween Town, no one was out as they'd all moved within doors. All the lights were out, all except one. Jack looked up to find the light within the tower of his home. A smile graced his lips as he ran towards his home, knowing she would be there.

Climbing the stairs, he kind of figured that the door would be locked. He chuckled softly as not to be heard over the clapping thunder. As he stood before the door, he bent down as he picked up a skeleton key that was hidden in among the lower sections of his home. He stood back up as he pushed the key into the door, as it clicked unlocked he pushed the door open slowly. When the door was fully opened, he stepped inside having water drip onto the floor from his shoes and clothing. His ebony eye-sockets took in everything around him as he realized he was home.

The sound of the staircase creaking caused his head to suddenly shoot in that direction. His eyes caught those of his lovely rag doll. He watched as her face went from shock to surprise at seeing him standing in the doorway. She let out a squeak as she hurried the rest of the way down the stairs, running to fell the gap between them. Jack reached out towards her as he pulled her into his arms. Though, he was soaking wet she didn't care as she hugged him as close as she could get him to her. Jack rested his head upon the top of hers, rubbing her back as he soaked the front of her clothing.

As Sally pulled gently away from him, Jack watched her with curious eyes. Some of her reactions could always surprise him and strict his curiosity; only this time her action didn't surprise him just made him feel at home again. Her lips met his as they embraced one another once more.

"Jack's back!"

The shouting and hollering of the townspeople caused the two to break their kiss. Jack turned his head as Sally peered over his shoulder to find all of Halloween Town standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to their home. Jack looked back to his lover as he took her head, pulling her through the doorway as the rain had stopped all together. The clouds had parted to reveal the stars that had once been hidden, even the moon in its almost full state was shining brighter than any sunlight they had ever seen.

Sally grasped Jack's hand as her gesture had his attention. She smiled as she spoke, "What led you home through that driving storm?"

Jack just smiled as he pulled her to him, "In the end all that matters, through whatever obstacle, is to find the way back into the waiting arms of the one we hold close."

The female rag doll smiled warmly as she wrapped her arms around her muse. She was just happy to have her Pumpkin King back within her arms. Better yet the Mayor could now calm down as the King was back and just in time as it was just two more days before Halloween. But for this night, the civilians of Halloween Town celebrated having Jack back once more.

**xXx**

**Disclaimer:  
Nightmare Before Christmas respectively belongs to Tim Burton!  
I claim none of the characters found within this story.**

_Starry Night was a request by Jackswerewolf over my deviantART. She loves the couple of Jack and Sally. I enjoyed writing this story as I love the couple as well! They just seem so right together.  
Please read and review, I love hearing what ya'll have to say!_

**xXx-adarklovewritteninink-xXx**


End file.
